Shattered Dreams
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Ambrose gets his dream Job as queen's advisor but when the eldest daughter Azkadellia hates him he needs to find a way to bond with her.


I was shocked one day when I came home from school. I opened the door to my home and walked in as usual I opened my school bag to get a head start on my science homework, when suddenly I saw the advisor to the queen in the living room with my parents, I was so confused.

"Ambrose I presume?" The advisor asked, I dropped my books and nodded slowly, what did he want me for? "Please sit" He said gesturing to the couch where my parents sat.

"Am I in trouble or something?" I asked a little unsure if I'd done something wrong. The man chuckled,

"No my dear boy, I understand you are very good at science correct?" He asked I simply nodded. "Well I don't see any reason in keeping you in suspense so I am just going to tell you why I am here" I nodded. "Would you be so kind as to take over my job as the queen's royal advisor?" That questioned startled me.

"Me?" I asked and the man just nodded "B-but I am only 14 annuals"

"Oh age is but a number" He told me, I was shocked.

"Son" My father said, "If you wish to do this no-one is stopping you" With that I jumped at my father and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" I cried,

"Shall I take that as a yes?" The advisor asked me.

"Yes, yes oh yes indeed"

"Erm before you get all excited you will need to meet her royal highnesses tomorrow morning at 8:00am sharp, I shall send down a carriage to pick you up, deal?"

"Deal!" I screamed and shook the man's hand tightly, the science homework can wait I have better things to do!

_The next day_

After arriving at the palace I was being escorted into the throne room by the former advisor, sadly he was gravely ill and soon would die. I disappointed me to hear this news.

"Your majesty" He started, "Mister Ambrose has arrived"

"Marvellous; send him in" She ordered, as I entered I felt extremely nervous more so than I ever had before.

"Your majesty" I bowed, she giggled a little which made me even more nervous, had I done something wrong?

"My dear boy you need not be so formal with me, not yet anyway" She smiled, I nodded.

"I have heard such wonderful things about you. I have already witnessed some of your inventions at work and now I would like to ask you a favour I am sure my advisor has already asked" She paused for a moment I could hardly contain my excitement. "Would you be my new advisor?"

"Oh yes, yes please! Oh your majesty this is a real honour it truly is" I smiled,

"Would you like to start right away?"

"Oh yes I would indeed." She nodded her head. The former advisor put a hand on my shoulder.

"I shall show you to your room and lab" He told me with a smile. A lab! I have a lab; wow this is the best thing that has ever happened to me! When we arrived at the lab it was in a huge mess so the maid said she'd clear it for me before I went in, and my room was well—to be honest the former advisor Arnold wanted some time to pack away his things so I went to the private study I'd heard so much about, I sat on a hard back high chair feeling on top of the world. However, I was brought back to reality when I noticed the information for the conference which was going to take place tomorrow evening was resting on a small glass table in front of me. I pulled out some fresh paper from the draw and a quill from the shelf and started to jot down some quick notes.

So far I had only written my name then suddenly I felt something soft smack the back of my head it felt like a soft pillow which had been stuffed with feathers I turned around and looked behind my chair and around the room but saw nothing and no-one. I shrugged off the thought and went back to my notes.

_The othersider's board unit will visit the outer zone to share the same— _Then there it was again! I was certain someone was hitting me repeatedly with a pillow, as strange as that sounds I was positive I was right anyway, I still had work to do so I continued writing my notes,

_The othersider's board unit will visit the outer zone to share the same magic right's as people in the OZ however--- _I felt the pillow smack my head again but this time when I opened my eyes I was shocked to find hundreds if not thousands of tiny feathers scatter all around me, on my uniform, chair and everything!

"Oh no! What do I do?!" I said to no-one in particular suddenly, the queen, king and workers walked into the room. All that was in there sights was me surrounded by thousands of tiny feathers. How could this be happening! This was probably the most embarrassing moment of my whole life! The king found the courage to speak.

"So erm... This is the new advisor?" I felt a little worried at that for some reason.

"He's just a boy!" Croaked a woman who appeared to be a maid. Suddenly the workers started to argue over me, I just stood there feeling awkward.

"Silence!" The queen shouted, "This is Ambrose and yes he is the new advisor"

"So then Ambrose" The king said stepping next to me which only increased my nerves. "What happened here then?" I looked down at the feather which covered me.

"He looks like a chicken!" Laughed one of the cooks everyone laughed with him that is until the queen shut them up.

"I don't know your highness" I shrugged feeling more nervous, I could tell things around here was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

"I think I know what happened" The queen said stepping far behind me. She pushed back the curtain to reveal a small girl certainly no less than 3 annuals old. "Azkadellia what have I told you about pulling pranks?" Azkadellia pouted,

"Not to do it" She muttered crossing her arms. The queen escorted her over to me.

"Az this is Ambrose our new advisor. Ambrose this is my daughter Azkadellia" She smiled at me; I smiled back and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

"You too" She replied back turning away, she didn't even shake my hand! How very unlike a princess. "Mother I don't want another advisor I want Arnold to stay!" She whined, she was complaining about me getting the job as if she thought I'd left the room or something.

"Darling this is neither the time nor the place" The queen patted her shoulder and the king took her to her room. The queen started to walk out.

"Don't mind her Ambrose she is such a joker" She smiled I remained still "Oh erm Sarah would you please clean up those feathers?" Sarah (The maid) nodded,

"Yes your majesty" Then muttered something under her breath but I could not tell what, she stood next to me and gave me a deathly stare her eyes were like daggers which cut into me until I could look no longer.

"Ambrose" The queen said, she waved her hand in a gesture to follow her "Come your room is ready" She smiled I nodded and awkwardly left the room with her, I turned my head around briefly and noticed everyone giving me the same stony glare I was clearly not fitting in I could tell things were going to be a lot harder than I thought......


End file.
